Virtues and Sins
by Izzy's True Form
Summary: The clash of religions. Don't like? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

There are 7 deadly sins spoken of in christian mythology: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. Well, what if I told you that it isn't all mythology? These seven deadly sins are inhabitant in seven girls, and they have seven opposites, the seven virtues of a wise man: Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility. THEY are inhabited in, you guessed it, seven boys. All 14's struggle in love, placement in life, and the war…shall be epic in proportion.

**Hey guys, It's me, Izzy, or Kuya, whatever. This is a totally personal project, that is only based on the Christian Mythology mentioned above. Enjoy and review: Is this publish material? That'll be a thing now, I'll ask you a question, random or not, and to respond with a review. Anyways, yeah, totally not a "Fan"fiction, just plain fiction.**

**Edit- I thought that third person was awkward, so I changed it to first. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Chasity**

Hey, I'm Chastity Honeycutt, though my friends usually call me Chas. I am a normal boy of 17, tall, lanky, and a bit clumsy, even if I do say so myself. I'm 6', and my round and particularly large glasses hide my aquamarine eyes. My mouse brown hair is lightly spiked forward, and my clothes are tight and casual: Jeans, sneakers, sweatshirt. I live in an apartment alone, waiting to go to college, but I had no idea of the amazing journey my new friends and I were about to take. My days were quite routine and boring. I started off the day with breakfast, a Pop-Tart. After that, I get my work clothes on, and then I go off to work. I work at a school as a teacher's assistant, and my goal is to become a teacher myself. After eating lunch, I go back home and work on my resume. I sit there and work on the resume for the rest of the day until 6:00 P.M, I eat dinner, and then I go on Facebook. I then lay on my bed until I fall to sleep. One day, I woke up and felt...different. I got up, and since it was a Saturday, I decided to get dressed and take a walk, which was odd. I went outside and started lazily down the road. 'This town is so normal,' I thought. 'Nothing much to this town, but something is off.' I thought. "Hmmm...wonder what?" I said to myself, but I shrugged it off. I continued to walk, and then I ran into a girl about my age. And when I say "ran into," I mean ran INTO. I got knocked onto my butt because she had rammed into me, and she hit the ground butt-first, too. "Oof!" We both cried out. The girl got up first and stood over me. "Hey, watch where you're going next time!" She was pretty, about 5' 8", with long, crimson red hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a pink skirt. I got up. "Sorry, my fault." I sighed. "I was a little distracted…" She scoffed, "Whatever!" She started walking off in the opposite direction, before I grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, wait!" She shook me off, turning. "Don't just grab me! Now, what do you want?" I grimaced at her reaction. "Can I at least know your name?" She sighed, then blew some hair off her face, thinking. While she had been doing that, I got a better look at her; she was actually about 5'10", and her skin was tan. Her eyes were a dull brown, which contrasted with her crimson red hair and pink tips where her hair ended, red and pink striped shirt, and pink skirt. After the long pause, she finally said, "My name...is Wrath. Could I...ask for a name in return?" I grinned. "Sure. It's Chastity." She smiled. "Well, thanks, now I know a name to tell the cops." I chuckled. I started back home waving back to her. "Hope to see you again." She started to walk back as well, and she scoffed. "Whatever…"

**Later…**

I soon arrived home, and with a story to tell, too. My family consists of me, Wrath, a sister, Greed, and a brother, Charity. Now, as you can guess by the names that Charity and Greed don't get along, and that is exactly the case. We three siblings don't have parents, and for good reason: we were orphans. All that we know is that we three were given names on the basket, and they happen to gain those qualities. They lived in a hotel room with one bed, but Charity and I didn't mind if Greed got it...it was in her nature to take it. I still get mad, but never really...I sigh. "Hey, guys, I'm home…" Charity burst in. "Wrath!" He hugged me. He was 7, so being charitable was strange, but he still was. I was surprised, but chuckled. "Hey, Char…" He looked up at me with his evergreen eyes, almost overflowing with tears, and his curly blond hair bouncing with every movement he made. "Gr-Gree, Sh-sh-she wa-was so-so MEAN! She to-took Beary!" I sighed. "GREED!" I heard someone get up hastily and loud clanking noises of hiding. I stomped to where the younger girl was, with Char still clinging to my leg. Greed had her hands behind her back and she was whistling innocently. "Alright, where is it, Gree?" Greed shrugged. The 10 year old acted as innocent as possible, but her golden eyes betrayed her. Greed was 4'7" and cute-ish. She wore nice clothes usually, though they are usually too big or small. At the moment she was wearing jeans that only went halfway to her shins, and slip-on shoes that were a little too big (which were mine), and a sweatshirt that enveloped her entire top half of her body, and without her hood it showed her blond hair in short curling pigtails. Greed responded snootily, "I have no idea what you're talking about…" I walked over right into Greed's face. "Don't lie to me, Greed Young…" Greed gulped. "I-I don't l-lie, and y-you kn-know it!" She replied shakily. I smiled with triumph. "Fine. You wanna fight me, then it's your fault if…" I looked around suspiciously. "You don't wake up till after your birthday…" Greed yelped. "Alright!" She pulled it out of her sweatshirt hood. "Here, take it, you dork…" She shoved it into Char's hands. He squealed and ran off to the living room. I turned on my heel and walked in the same direction. "Wait!" Greed cried out. I turned. "What?" "A-aren't you gonna punish me?" I tapped my chin, then shook my head. "Nope. I think chewing you out and watching you sweat was punishment enough." Greed blinked. "Wha-" I chuckled and walked back into the living room to watch my brother. "Oh, by the way, I want my shoes back in the next hour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me, Izzy. My question of the chapter is: Can you come up with your description of Humility? I can't, and some reader feedback would be nice. THANKS! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Patience**

I waited, well, patiently. I had an appointment to meet, but my sister was running late, as usual. Sloth finally ran out and nodded. "Ready, Pat." Sloth was a normal-ish looking girl, but she was really sloppy about getting ready. She didn't wear makeup, which didn't matter much as she was pretty without it. Her auburn hair was usually in a ponytail, and her shirt was colored blue and loose and her jeans were the same color and fitted snugly. She wore sneakers and was waiting for her brother to get ready. She was 5'4" and her eyes were a deep purple. I was in a suit and had a briefcase in hand, but that's not what I normally wear. I am tall, at 5'11", and my eyes are a hazy grey. I am well kept and was at that moment in the car, starting the little Ford. It sputtered and Slo complained a little before I started it up and got it started off to the law case I had. As the car putted along, Sloth scuffed. '"Why are you take me?" I smiled. "Because you never do anything when I'm gone or do anything I ask, Sloth Needham." She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. "I try…" I laughed, tapping her nose. "I know you do, honey."

**At The Courthouse**

"Your honor, I rest my case...this young woman should be imprisoned. She brutally murdered another woman to widow her husband and then married him, stealing his money and power." The woman defendant had tears streaming from her ice-blue eyes, affected profusely. She kept muttering, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" though to whom it was not clear. She was shaking in her seat. Her clothes were nice, a woman's suit on, a black skirt, and a black trench coat over her. The attorney for the defendant had no evidence that she hadn't, though she said that the husband had admitted she had hated his old wife, anyways, and this woman was much nicer. The judge frowned and looked towards the jury. "People of the jury, you may now make your decision." They all stood and headed out. The judge banged his gaval. "We will take a short recess as the jury makes a decision."

Outside of the courtroom, Sloth grinned happily. "That was awesome, Patience! You're sure to win this one!" On the other side was the woman crying still. She was being comforted by her husband, though to no avail, as it just seemed to make her cry harder. Sloth sighed. "Still...I feel bad for that woman...I'm surprised she hasn't pleaded insanity." I wrinkled my brow. "You're right...and she keeps saying something over and over…" Sloth nodded. "Yeah, it sounded like she was apologizing, but to whom?" I nodded, deep in thought. "Yes...whom, indeed." After a few minutes, I smiled. "For once, I think I'm wrong...and glad about it…" I walked over to the other attorney, and whispered something in her ear, and she seemed to perk up. Just then, a buzzer was sounded, letting everyone know that the jury has decided. Everyone gathered back in the courtroom, and the defendant's attorney stood. "Your Honor, People of the Jury, I have one final piece of evidence. I can prove she's innocent by the evidence in front of you: her. She has been apologizing to someone this entire time, but if she had done it without feeling, she would be calm now. Because of that, she can only be apologizing to one person, the one person she's been disappearing to see three times a day, the wife." The young woman looked up, wide-eyed, and nodded vigorously. She spoke for the first time since being in here. "S-she's i-i-in the close-closet upstairs, right b-by the attic…" The Judge frowned. "This will have to be checked...but for now, Envy Jacklyn Archer Hadaway is free to go." And then, woman smiled for the first time in a long, long while.


End file.
